Ice Age: The Breakdown
by Psi Kat
Summary: DISCONTINUED. See profile
1. The Rock

Ice Age: The Breakdown

Ok, you're probably thinking, "What is this crazy girl up to?" Well, I got inspired to write a big, Ice Age musical. Since I'm a terrible at writing music, I will be using some of my favorite songs from other places. If you have any songs you would like to see in the story at some point, please feel free to let me know.

Oh, and this is my first Ice Age fic. Don't be too mean, ok?

Ok, now for the legal stuff...

Ice Age is the belongity of Blue Sky and Fox. All characters you know and love aren't mine. All characters you don't know are, in fact, mine. All song are not mine unless otherwise noted. Blah, blah, blah...

LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!

* * *

"Aaah, the Ice Age. Such a simple time. Such a beautiful time. Such a quiet time."

"Sid, we don't need a narrator," Diego growled. Sid laughed. "You need to relax, Diego. Enjoy the scenery." Any more from Sid was blocked by little globs of mud being thrown at him by the possum brothers. Diego laughed. "You're right. This scene is pretty funny."

"Hey, Diego, Sid." This came from Manny. "Come on, we need to find a place to spend the night." Sid obediently followed, as did Diego. Ellie just shook her head. "You're so good with them," she whispered to Manny. Then he spotted a cave off to the side. "Hey...hey, Manny! What about over there?" Everyone saw where he was pointing. The cave just looked menacing and evil. "Uh...I think we should keep looking," Manny said. Everyone but Sid agreed. "Yeah, we'd like to stay alive," recommended Eddie. Sid started muttering and headed into the cave anyway. "Look, see? It's perfectly safe!" he called back out. Then something caught his eye.

One of the rocks had an odd pink glow to it. Curious, Sid went over and picked it up. "Ow!" he yelled. "Stupid rock!" he threw the rock back to the ground, where it shattered into a thousand pieces. He started licking his bleeding cut. A few drops fell among the rock pieces. Grudgingly, he left the cave. "Alright, let's keep moving," he grumbled. "We knew you would come back," Crash and Eddie said. Then they scampered off so that no one could catch them. Their herd began to follow them.

None of them noticed what was happening back in the cave. Above the shattered rock rose a pink shape. It was one perhaps not known among the animal world, but any human would recognize it. It was a musical note.

* * *

Wee...first chapter is done!

In case you're wondering, I think musicals are great, but almost none offer any explanation as to why the characters are always bursting into song. I wanted there to be an explanation here. But the rest of it will have to wait until later.

Read, review, and return with chocolate!

Psi Kat


	2. Walking On Sunshine

Ice Age: The Breakdown

by Psi Kat

Yay! Second chapter!

To Diego4life: Sorry, my OCs don't appear in this chapter. But thanks for reviewing! It makes me happy. :)

Well, I wanted to start this chapter with the cheesiest, biggest, most insane group number I possibly could. So, let's get to it!

I disclaimered last chapter. Go read it, you evil lawyers.

* * *

The group had found a place to rest. But now morning was dawning. Diego yawned, stretched, and went to get a drink of water from the nearby stream. Sid was still snoring. Ellie also got up and was mucnhing on some leaves. She then looked over at Manny, who was still asleep. She smiled.

Out of nowhere, rock n roll music began playing. Ellie felt herself sway before starting to sing.

"_I used to think maybe you loved me,_

_Now, baby, I'm sure._

_And I just can't for the day_

_That you knock on my door._

_Now every time that I get a message,_

_I gotta hold myself down!_

_Cause I just can't wait til you tell me_

_You're coming around._"

By this point, Crash and Eddie had both woken up. They hopped onto a tree branch behind Ellie and began to back her up.

"_Now I'm walking on sunshine! (Whoa-oh!)_

_I'm walking on sunshine! (Whoa-oh!)_

_I'm walking on sunshine! (Whoa-oh!)_

_It's time to feel good!_"

By this point, Diego had returned and Sid had woken up. Diego was watching the whole thing with his mouth hanging open. Sid was dancing along with the music.

Manny suddenly woke up. He smiled over at Ellie, then got up to join her. Then, to everyone's surprise, _he_ began to sing!

"_I used to think maybe you loved me_

_Now I know that it's true._

_But I don't wanna spend my whole life_

_Justa waitin' for you._

_Now, I don't want you back for a weekend,_

_Not back for a day._

_I said, baby, I just want you back_

_And I want you to stay!_"

Manny and Ellie's trunks locked for a brief moment. Then they chorused, along with Crash, Eddie, and Sid,

"_I'm walking on sunshine! Whoa-oh!_

_I'm walking on sunshine! Whoa-oh!_

_I'm walking on sunshine! Whoa-oh!_

_It's time to feel good!_"

The music then faded and died away. Everything was silent and still. Then, Ellie asked in amazement, "What just happened?" Diego blinked. "Err...you were just singing." Manny and Ellie looked at each in disbelief. Even Crash and Eddie looked weirded out. The only one who didn't seem trouble was Sid. "That was fun!" he said happily. "Let's do it again!"

* * *

Lol! Yes, let's!

In case you were wondering, that fantabulous song was "Walking On Sunshine" by Katrina and the Waves. It's one of the best songs ever. You can't hear it without wanting to get up and dance.

Well, that's chapter 2! Stick around for more fun...later!

Read, review, and remember to hug your friends!

Psi Kat


	3. One Way Or Another

Ice Age: The Breakdown

by Psi Kat

Chapter 3! I'm on a roll!

I'm hoping to introduce my characters in this chapter...if not, then maybe next chapter.

kittykatpt: Thanks a bunchie!

Tikaani: (grins) I was going for humor. Thanks!

Forever: I _might_. You'll just have to see, won't you:) Thanks for the review!

Let's get to the excitement, shall we?

Disclaimed in first chapter.

* * *

The group had started moving again, and it was nearing night time. They were all in silence, except for Sid, who was still humming "Walking On Sunshine." No one was even trying to stop him. They were still in shock. Finally, Sid asked, "Say, Ellie, what made you start singing back there?" 

Ellie had to think about that for a moment. "I don't really know," she said finally. "I just remember hearing some music and then, the next thing I knew, I was pouring my heart out in song." She frowned in puzzlement. Then Diego spoke. "Let's hope it doesn't happen again. Whether it was fun or not, it was...not normal." This caused Sid to laugh again. "Since when have we been normal, Tigey?" Finally, the tension was broken as they all laughed at the true statement. Then Sid whispered to Diego, "Plus, you're jealous that you don't have a girlfriend!" Diego stopped short. "I am not!" he snarled. "Sure..." Sid said, smirking. Then he quickly waddled off before Diego could kill him.

Just then, some bushes up ahead started shaking. Everyone froze. "Who's there?" Diego growled. In response, there was a yell. A young saber cub rolled out of the bushes. Crash and Eddie both saw him and screamed, hiding behind Diego. The cub looked up and saw everyone looking at him. He froze, not knowing if he should look scared or fierce. Sid studied him, then said, "Guys, it's only a cub. He can't hurt us."

At once, the cub pounced on Sid. "Just because I'm young doesn't mean I can't cause damage," he growled, a strong paw on Sid's windpipe. "Ok, ok, you win," Sid gasped. "Let him go, kid. He isn't worth killing," Diego said evenly. The cub's expression grew a bit more respectful, and he let Sid go.

"So, you have a name?" Manny asked. The cub looked up in surprise. "My name's Augustus," he replied. Sid smiled. "Hello, Augustus. My name is Sid. Call me Sid," he said cheerfully. Augustus nodded, giving him a strange look. Sid then tapped Manny and Ellie. "This is Manny and Ellie. Don't worry, they're really quite nice!" He then pointed to the possums. "That's Crash and that's Eddie. Be careful." Finally, he hopped onto Diego's back and somehow managed to stay on. "And this is Diego!" Augustus just laughed. "You are quite a weird group," he commented brightly. Sid grinned back. "Yup! You got that right!" he said before getting thrown by Diego.

Then Ellie, being the motherly sort, asked him, "Where's your family, Augustus?" Augustus looked sad at that. "There's just my big sister, and I've gotten separated from her," he replied. A lightning bug went off in Sid's head. This was perfect! And Diego would never hear the end of it. "Well, maybe we can help you find her," Sid offered. Augustus looked even more surprised. "You'll help me find her?" he asked. Sid of course nodded, as did Ellie. Manny then agreed, followed by the possums. "Let's go, then," Diego said coolly. He wasn't too sure about the idea of meeting a female saber, mostly because he knew Sid. But off they went anyway.

As they set off, rock music started blaring around them. Before anyone could stop anything, Augustus began singing,

"_One way or another  
__I'm gonna find ya  
__I'm gonna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha!_"

Sid began to sing with him.

"_One way or another,  
__I'm gonna find ya,  
__I'm gonna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha!_"

Crash, Eddie, and Ellie took over the next verse.

"_One way or another,  
__I'm gonna see ya,  
__I'm gonna meetcha, meetcha, meetcha, meetcha!_"

At this point, everyone joined in. Even, to his surprise, Diego found himself singing with the group.

"_One day, maybe next week  
__I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha, I'll meetcha!  
__I will go past your house  
__And if the lights are all down,  
__I'll see who's around..._"

At this, they were interrupted by another voice singing. A female voice. One that was getting closer.

"_One way or another...  
__I'm gonna find ya...  
__I'm gonna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha..._"

Augustus perked up. "That's her!" he cried. The music screeched to a stop. The voice had stopped as well, then footsteps approached and another saber came into view. Her eyes landed on Augustus. She sighed. "Augustus, where have you been?" she asked, sounding stern but looking relieved. Augustus shrugged. "Here and there," he replied. The newcomer rolled her eyes. Then she turned her gaze to Manny, who was nearest. "Were you staying with him?" she asked. Manny nodded, a bit surprised that she wasn't scared or trying to kill them. "Thank you," came the reply. She then nodded to Augustus and turned to leave.

"Hey, wait!" Sid ran up to her. She gave him a puzzled look. "Hi, I'm Sid," he said. She gave him a that's-great-now-buzz-off look. "Alexandra. Call me Alex," she said simply. "Well, Alex, where are you headed?" She shrugged. "Wherever we feel like going," she replied. Sid smiled at her. "Why don't you come with us?" he asked, extending his arm toward his herd. Alex looked over at the amusing sight. Her eyes gave them a little sweep before landing on Diego. She looked surprised. But, if another saber was there, then why not? "Sure, we can stick around," she said with a smile. "She glanced at the other members. "You don't mind two extra members?" she asked carefully. Everyone but Diego shook their heads. Augustus cheered. "This is going to be so much fun!" he said happily.

More music began playing, this time very light and fun. "Oh, no," Diego groaned to himself. The others heard it too. "Again?" Alex wondered out loud. Then she looked at the sky, with was filling with moonlight and stars. She smiled. Then she sang.

"_We get it on most every night,  
__When that moon gets big and bright  
__It's a supernatural delight  
__Everybody's dancing in the moonlight!_"

Ellie looked at the sky too. Almost dreamily, she added,

"_Everybody here is out of sight;  
__They don't bark and they don't bite.  
__They keep things loose, they keep things alive.  
__Everybody's dancing in the moonlight!_"

Then, as unexpected as it was, Diego took the chorus all by himself.

"_Dancing in the moonlight!  
__Everybody's feeling warm and bright!  
__It's such a fine and natural sight!  
__Everybody's dancing in the moonlight!_"

And they continued to sing into the distance.

* * *

Weee...those songs ("One Way Or Another" and "Dancing In The Moonlight") are two of my favorites! 

So, what's with Augustus and Alexandra? You'll just have to see! (evil grin)

Read, review, and write lots of stories!

Psi Kat


	4. I'll Be Watching You

Ice Age: The Breakdown

by Psi Kat

Chapter 4! I'm on FIRE!

Anyway...believe it or not, I've had this idea lodged in my brain for a while. It just took awhile to get out of my head and onto my computer. Oh well.

Diego4life: Well, I had to! (grins) And guess what? He's going to sing again! And thanks a buncha chocolate!

kittykatpt: Well, that's usually what happens in a musical. Lots of singing. Lol. Thanks for the love!

Tikaani: Oh yeah. Diego would kill him dead, alright. Thanks and I hope I'll see you again!

Forever: Grazie! I love making everyone sing... And believe me, I will.

Disclaimer in chapter one. JASMINE AND SAFFRON!

* * *

Soon afterward, it began to rain heavily. The herd, with its new members, managed to find a large cave to rest in. No one was truly happy though, as they were all soaked.

"I don't care...I HATE water!" Diego growled. Alex nodded in agreement. "It's so uncomfortable!" she moaned, trying to shake all of the water out of her fur. Some water splashed near the possums. "Hey! Do you mind?" Crash yelled. "Well, excuse me," was the tart reply. Crash glared at her, but chose not to test her. Diego, however, was amused and gave her a nod. She smiled at him and settled into a corner. Unfortunately, Sid had seen the exchange. He settled next to Diego. "Oooo... you like the new girl," he teased. Diego felt himself go red under his fur. "No, I do not. We just met," he hissed. "Sure, Diego. Sure," Sid said, smirking. Then he was out like a light.

Diego looked back at Alex. She was coaxing Augustus to go to bed. He wasn't willing to go to sleep. ("Come on, Alex! What if I miss something?") He felt himself laugh, then laid down and waited for slumber.

The next thing he knew, he awoke with a weight on his head. "Hey!" he growled. He tossed his head from side to side, trying to get whatever it was off. The noise woke up Alex. She glanced over to see Diego struggling. Then she saw what was on his head. She let out such a loud snort laugh that it woke everyone up. Ellie looked around in surprise. Then she saw Diego. She started laughing too. "What?! What's so funny?!" Diego snarled. Still giggling, Alex came over and tapped the thing on Diego's head. It's slid off like Jello.

It was Augustus. He glared at his sister. "Very funny, Alex," he growled. She simply smiled at him. "Perhaps now, you'll go to sleep," she replied before returning to her spot. Diego watched her, surprised. How had she done that? Whatever it was, he was glad she had done it.

Everyone else went back to sleep. But Diego continued watching Alex. That is, until she spotted him. "What?" she asked. Diego jumped. "Um, well..." Alex waited patiently. "How did you get him off?" Alex shrugged. "Practice. Anything else?" Diego shook his head. He then tried to go to sleep. But he felt compelled to look at her again. He wasn't sure if it was because she was new or because of something else. The eerie music started playing. He gently started singing.

"_Every breath you take  
__Every move you make  
__Every bond you break  
__Every step you take  
__I'll be watching you._

_Every single day  
__Every word you say  
__Every game you play  
__Every night you stay  
__I'll be watching you._

_I'll be watching you..._"

He then dozed off, wondering why they kept bursting into song like this.

* * *

Hurray for "Every Breath You Take!" Isn't it fantabulous? Sting really knew what he was doing. (He actually wrote it about the British government spying on everyone. It turned into a stalker love song. XD And yes, I know I made Diego the only singer in this chapter...Live with it.)

Can you believe it took me a while to pick that song? When I found it, I was like, "Oh, DUH! This is so perfect!" Oh well.

Anyway, I hope you like the story so far! Stay tuned for more excitement and fun music.

Read, review, and rise! RISE I SAY!

Psi Kat


	5. But What About Scrat?

Ice Age: The Breakdown

by Psi Kat

Well...I've just had one of the worst weeks on the planet. I wasn't in a real mood to write, but I finally decided that writing would probably cheer me up. And guess what? I was right. :)

Plus the fact that I watched Ice Age 2 again. That movie always improves my mood.

Anyway, this chapter is for Scrat! (I needed to put him in the story and make him sing.)

Plus, my third OC, Nutmeg, is introduced! Hurray!

Ice Age is disclaimed in the first chapter. My OCs are mine. The song is not mine.

Enjoy!

* * *

Scrat hurriedly sniffed around. His acorn had wandered off again. Where was it? He had had it the day before, darn it! Now where was it?

He scurried along the ground, occasionally looking up in trees, hoping to find it. Come on, come on, come on! No luck. Angrily, he ran as fast as he could, sniffing the ground - and ran smack into a tree.

Bang! CRASH!

Scrat screamed and ran behind the tree. Then he cautiously peeked out. His eyes went wide. For in front of him lay dozens of acorns! Ecstatic, he ran out and grabbed several lovingly in his arms. He inhaled the scent, and sighed happily. He felt like he was back in Heaven. He looked up in the tree - and froze. More acorns were stored on the branches of this tree. He couldn't even count how many were in this tree. Excitedly, he dropped the rest and scurried up the tree. He couldn't believe it. Now he could see even more acorns that had been hidden by the leaves!

Suddenly, he heard a little growl behind him. He froze, then nervously turned around. Standing behind him was a female squirrel called Nutmeg. And she did not look happy to see Scrat. However, since Scrat had dealt with bigger threats before, he just turned his back on her and grabbed some acorns.

Big mistake.

The next thing he knew, Nutmeg had let out a battle cry and launched herself onto Scrat's back. Scrat screamed and tried to flip her off. No luck. She had a good grip. And she was dragging Scrat away from the acorns. Scrat frantically began to break free. He managed to grip he paw. Then tango music began blaring all around. Both squirrels looked around in surprise. Then, even more amazing, she began singing, in a squirrelly way.

"_It belongs to me.  
__I've had it for a long time.  
__There's nothing like it in this world.  
__It's mine!  
__I know you want it,  
__And I really can't blame you.  
__You'd like to touch it, but if you do  
__I'll maim you!  
__So if you value your life,  
__You value your face,  
__You'll accept this at face value.  
__It's mine! I won't share it!  
__It's MINE!_"

Scrat found himself glaring. Then he responded in kind.

"_I feel the envy in your eyes  
__Each time you see it  
__But you know that's it's rightfully mine,  
__You'd better believe it._"

At this, he sarcastically patted her head, as if she was a small child. Nutmeg glared back. She replied,

"_When I'm gone, and you're alone,  
__Don't even try it!  
_'_Cause I'll know, yes I'll know,  
__And you could never deny it!_"

Scrat, even more annoyed now, grabbed an acorn. Nutmeg seized it, and they began tugging and singing together.

"_So if you value your life,  
__You value your face,  
__You'll accept this at face value!  
__It's mine! I won't share it!  
__It's MINE!_"

Nutmeg tugged - "_I saw it first! It's mine!_"

Scrat pulled back - "_I had it last! It's mine!_"

Nutmeg and Scrat furiously yanked - "_Oh, can't you see? It's made for me!_

_It's mine! It's mine! It's mine!_"

Scrat pried it loose. He smirked at her. "_Mine._"

Nutmeg grabbed it back. She continued to glare. "_Mine!_"

Scrat tugged it back. He took in a deep breath. "_Mi-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiine!_" He held the note so long his eyes bulged and his ribs all began sticking out. Finally, he gasped for breath. Nutmeg simply took the acorn back.

"_It is a treasure,  
__Uniquely one of a kind.  
__Any king would be proud to possess -  
__It's mine!  
__It is my pleasure, my comfort, my joy,  
__It is the love of my life!  
__On an island alone by myself in a sea of desire!_"

She now took Scrat and flung him out of the tree. She mockingly called down,

"_So if you value your life,  
__You value your face,  
__You'll accept this at face value!  
__It's mine! I won't share it!  
__It's mine!_

_MINE!_"

With that, Nutmeg retreated to her little home in the tree while Scrat spat squirrelly curses at her. He then began pondering ways to separate her from the acorns.

* * *

Yay for Scrat! (And I do feel better!)

In case you're wondering, I didn't make up that song. The song "Mine!" is by my favorite band, Trout Fishing In America. And I had been wanting to have a story for Scrat as well, but I couldn't think of a song for him. Then I listened to this song, and I had another Duh moment.

So, that was Scrat's first chapter and the first appearance of my beloved Nutmeg! (She existed long before Alex and Augustus.)

Read, review, and rock out loud, y'all!

Psi Kat


	6. We Won't Be Happy Til We Get It

Ice Age: The Breakdown

by Psi Kat

Wee...I'm finally updating! (Boo laziness...)

Anyway, we're back to our lovable gang in this chapter! Thank you for your suggestions, reviews, and love.

Let's go!

* * *

Sid rose early the next morning. He yawned, stretched, then started to waddle out of the cave, tripping over the stationary Augustus. He glanced over at Diego, then at Alex. He grinned mischievously as a plan began burning his brain. He left the cave, carefully, thinking out how to go about it. Then he saw some leafy green food. He eagerly ran over to it.

THWACK! THWACK!

He was immediately pelted by pebbles. "AH! PEBBLES ARE RAINING FROM THE SKY!" he screamed, shielding himself as best he could. Then he heard the laughter. "Oh...ha, ha, very funny, you two!" he yelled.

Crash and Eddie stuck their heads down from the tree branch. "We knew you couldn't resist those leaves!" Crash cackled. Sid growled under his breath, glaring at them. Suddenly, a lightning bug flew over his head and lit up. Sid looked up at them. "Say, guys, would you be interested in helping me with something?"

Crash and Eddie looked at each other, then back at Sid. "Like what? Thinking?" Eddie cracked. The two giggled and exchanged high fives. Sid rolled his eyes. "No, wise guys, listen!" he hissed. Then some upbeat music started playing. The possums groan, but Sid started singing.

"_I think our fuzzy, feline friends are destined to be one,_

_And I am going to help them out, and have a little fun!_

_But I can't carry out this plan all by my lonesome self_

_Which is why I turn to you and ask you for your help_

_And I won't be happy 'til I get it!_

_Because the three of us could get it done_

_If it's only me_

_Instead of us three,_

_I'd be getting all the fun!_"

Crash and Eddie had started grinning. This sounded fun, and it was a way to annoy Diego. They looked at each other and harmonized,

"_He won't be happy 'til he gets it!_

_Because the three of us could get it done_

_If it's only he_

_Instead of us three_

_He'd be getting all the fun!_"

The possums came down from the tree and shook Sid's paw. They nodded together. Then they leaned their heads into a huddle. They sang together,

"_We're going to hook up some cats_

_And laugh the whole long while._

_Soon they will be so in love_

_That you can't help but smile!_

_But we'll have to carry out_

_This plan with our lips sealed,_

_So that those two follow through_

_And the plan is not revealed._

_And we won't be happy 'til we get it!_

_For they will be the perfect match, you'll see!_

_They may as well consent,_

_Cause we won't break or bend_

_Until they're together happily!_

_And we won't be happy 'til we get it!_"

And with that, the music ended. Sid, Crash, and Eddie stood there proudly with their arms high in the air. Then they realized what had just happened. The possums groaned. "We just sang again!" Eddie cried. "What is causing this?!" Sid shrugged. "I don't know. But I thought it was pretty neat," he replied. Crash just rolled his eyes. "I just want to know why it's happening," he muttered.

* * *

Oy...that was interesting to write.

That song isn't an actual song. It's a parody of the song "I Won't Be Happy 'Til I Get It" from the musical _Babes in Toyland_. (If you get the movie version, you can hear a version of the original.) But it seemed to fit...I just had to tweak it a bit.

Anyway, feel free to keep suggesting things. I would also be happy to do IM with you guys if you want to talk to me live. (Private message me first though.)

Thanks again for the love.

Read, review, and send more love!

Psi Kat


End file.
